Live to Fight Another Day
by Slave of the Sword
Summary: Luke's thoughts during the final battle of A New Hope. Of course it's a songfic, what else would you expect? Bon Jovi's It's My Life. Please be kind and reveiw!


Author's Note: No suing please! Star Wars and It's my life weren't my ideas, but putting them together with writing license was. Please review? It would be nice… anything… but if you were mean say why. Thank you!  
  
Luke took a deep breath as he spiraled his X-wing away from the TIE fighter on his tail. He had seen so many of his friends die on this mission, and was beginning to wonder if it was even possible to reach the canyon on the star destroyer appropriately named the Death Star.  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
As he looked out the window of his X-Wing, Luke saw two more of his comrades' shot down by the furious TIE fighters. He took a moment to calm himself, the way Ben had taught him. He dove down to the craft designed to look and orbit like a moon.  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
The blasts of cannons surrounded him as he drew closer. Luke radioed to his squadron, or what was left of it to cover him. Finding the gully was no problem; it circled along the Death Star similar to an equator. It would be getting the blasts in that were the challenge.  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
Flipping on his instruments he heard the cries of yet another X-Wing shot down. Looking behind him Luke saw the three TIE fighters on him, one of them modified. He felt something from that one, a presence… "No time for that", he thought. And concentrated all he had on getting to that point.  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. He heard the blasts and braced for the inevitable explosion. He had no defenses, not even enough room to turn around and combat the TIE s. After what seemed like forever, he heard an explosion but felt nothing. He turned around and saw a sight that lifted his heart.  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
Han waved from the Falcon and Luke smiled. Now was his time. He focused back on the instruments; the weak point was coming up rapidly. He smiled again, with peace and turned the instruments off. Letting the force and all he had worked for guide him Luke flew.  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
Luke felt a current run through him, and knew it was time. The only chance he'd get. It was do or die. Luke did. He let the shots fly and saw them go in. A cry of victory was all the time he had for celebration, he could rejoice with what was left of the rebellion and his squadron after he was on ground, alive. He saw Han and the Millennium Falcon peel out, getting away from the inevitable explosion the would confirm Luke's shots were true. Luke silently thanked Obi-Wan, and grinned. He had live to fight another day.  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life! 


End file.
